


Holy to Me

by Carmenlire



Series: M A N I A [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hints of Smut, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Mild Smut, Songfic, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: He looks down and takes in what he can see of Magnus’s face. The fireplace is crackling and its light dances over them, making Magnus look angelic. The thought alone will probably send him to hell but Alec can’t help but think that he’d worship Magnus for the rest of time if he had the chance.Alec loves Magnus and sets out to show him just how much.





	Holy to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent one shot based on Church by Fall Out Boy. Happy Reading:)

Snow is falling outside. It looks like a picture.

Inside the loft, it’s quiet as Alec and Magnus enjoy a glass of wine on the couch. Magnus is in his leisure clothes, just one of Alec’s hoodies and a pair of leggings on. Alec is still wearing his suit from earlier in the day. He’d given a brief thought to changing but he couldn’t resist cuddling up to his boyfriend as soon as possible, rigid clothes be damned.

It’s completely dark outside, the candles throwing golden shadows against the walls. Alec’s arm is thrown over Magnus’s shoulders, Magnus’s leg thrown over his. They’re both content in the silence, in just being together after a difficult day-- Magnus had had one surly client after the next and Alec routinely comes home wanting to rip his hair out.

Alec craves these moments when it’s just the two of them, when it seems like they’re the only people in the world. He thinks it keeps him sane.

He looks down and takes in what he can see of Magnus’s face. The fireplace is crackling and its light dances over them, making Magnus look angelic.

The thought alone will probably send him to hell but Alec can’t help but think that he’d worship Magnus for the rest of time if he had the chance.

Magnus tips his face up, smiles as he sees Alec already looking at him. “Ready for bed, darling?”

Without saying anything, Alec stands up and offers a hand down to Magnus. Magnus slides his palm into his and Alec can’t help the shiver that runs up his spine.

God, he’ll never get used to Magnus. They’ve been together almost two years and every touch still sends Alec reeling.

He hopes he never gets used to it.

He pulls Magnus up and together they make their way to their bedroom. Magnus goes through the doorway first, still holding hands, and Alec uses that grip to turn Magnus around until they’re facing each other.

Alec wraps his free arm around Magnus’s back, pulling him closer, and intertwines their hands, raising them up to his face.

Alec kisses the back of Magnus’s hand. Once. Twice. Half a dozen times. Each touch is butterfly light and lingering.

Magnus is looking at him with those achingly soft eyes, devoid of glamour and for a moment they just stare at each other, so in love and caught in the moment.

A second later though, Alec is letting go of Magnus’s hand and sliding both of his own under the hoodie, his hands finding miles of warm skin. He presses his fingers in-- just a little, just enough to bite-- and Magnus’s eyes close, throat working as he swallows a whimper.

Alec knows just what he likes and he’s in the mood to play.

His thumbs sweep against hipbones and Alec’s own breath catches.

 _Goddamn_ , he loves Magnus. His mind, his body, his quirks, his weaknesses. He’s drowning in it, so he does the only thing he can tonight.

He tugs the hoodie up and in a daze, Magnus raises his arms allowing Alec to sweep it up and over his head. It messes Magnus’s hair up and makes him look adorably tousled.

Alec leans in until their lips are almost touching. He can feel the tension in the way Magnus is holding himself, keeping from closing that crucial bit of distance. 

Alec’s tongue darts out and he wets his lips before whispering, “I am so totally in love with you.”

Magnus opens his mouth but whatever he was going to say disappears on a gasp as Alec dips down and latches onto his neck, sucking and biting, laving at his pulse point.

Alec moves down and his knees hit the floor as he trails kisses over Magnus’s collar bones, paying special attention to his nipples-- always so sensitive-- before moving down over those glorious washboard abs.

He nips and soothes and by the noises ripping themselves out of Magnus’s throat, he’s enjoying every minute of it.

They both are.

Alec can’t help but think of the picture they must make. Magnus, powerful and decadent and commanding every ounce of Alec’s lust and love and devotion. There’s something fitting about Alec on his knees before Magnus and he moans as he thinks about it. He's still fully clothed and the contrast between them makes his head spin. _Christ_ , he’ll never get enough of Magnus. They could have decades, centuries, _millennia_ and it would never be enough.

Sometimes Alec gets in these moods. The full force of Magnus hits him and the uncompromising, welcome weight of his love and adoration overwhelms him and he has to show Magnus exactly what he feels. He’s spent hours between Magnus’s thighs, over him, _in_ him trying to sear these moments and feelings into memory. Those sessions usually leave both of them fucked out and shaking, sore for days afterward.

It’s Alec’s favorite way to spend an afternoon, a night, a weekend.

Magnus looks so magnificent, resplendent, captivating. He’s a deity of the highest order and Alec wants to lay at his feet, cover him in the rarest diamonds, the deepest sapphires.

He loves being on his knees for Magnus.

It used to embarrass him, how much Magnus affected him, that he could be such a cockslut for someone.

Magnus had showed him that there’s strength in surrendering to desire, in allowing yourself to let go. Alec revels in making Magnus moan and beg and fall.

He’ll always be there to catch him.

Those touches that have Magnus tense and waiting are driving Alec mad, too. It’s almost like Magnus’s pleasure is on a feedback loop-- whatever Alec is making him feel is pouring itself back into him. It's dizzying and addictive. He wouldn’t put it past Magnus-- they’d played around with that before.

The intensity has him digging fingers into Magnus’s ass, bringing him closer, as he sucks hickeys over those delicious hip bones, breathing not quite hiding Magnus’s whimpers and pleading for more.

Alec's brain is in a fog of lust and syrupy satisfaction as he takes his goddamn time unraveling Magnus before building him back up, piece by piece.

Magnus is everything to Alec and he’d spend every minute of every day showing him if he could.

He loves Magnus fiercely, to distraction. 

Eternally.

Alec worships at the altar of Magnus Bane for the rest of the night and if he calls in sick tomorrow, no one bats an eye.

They know that sometimes Alec needs a little extra time with his boyfriend.

Alec, for his part, doesn’t give a shit what anyone else has to say. He’s earned whatever time he allows himself and it’s hard to care about anything at all when he’s wrapped in those strong arms.

Magnus is his sanctuary, his light.

He always will be and Alec won’t let him forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire


End file.
